Floor rugs or play mats for children or music students often have visual representations of musical keys or symbols for teaching musical theory. The musical keys are commonly arranged in a linear form factor such as a piano keyboard, xylophone, or other “scale” form factors that depict a series of musical keys. While scale form factors may visually correspond to the musical keys to actual instruments, patterns that exist within musical notes, such as chords and scales, may not be readily apparent from the scale form factors common on floor rugs and play mats. The limited surface area of floor rugs and play mats limit the number of musical keys and scales that are depicted on the floor mats, which may make determining musical patterns difficult. Also, as the scale form factors frequently correspond to actual instruments, students may be unable to associate learned musical patterns to different instruments and be forced to relearn the same musical theory for each new instrument.